


执事与少爷们的饭后玩耍

by wuhenliulanjun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhenliulanjun/pseuds/wuhenliulanjun
Summary: 青蛙味王子饼干！冲鸭！！





	执事与少爷们的饭后玩耍

一句话凑一辆车2333  
至于是哪句话……kufufufu～～～  
私设如山  
写不下去了仓促结尾……QAQ

 

 

“大少爷，晚上好，这是今日份的晚报”  
弗兰穿着合身的燕尾管家服，上身弯成一个严谨的角度，将手中的托盘放在桌上  
哦，领结好像歪了  
“xiexie，今晚不太平呢~”深色的指甲轻轻戳着自己的脸颊，凹进去一点又回弹，金发青年却乐此不疲  
“今晚有暴风雨，安全起见请不要外出”弗兰不动声色扶正自己的领结  
“诶~好无聊啊……”金发青年一下跳到橡木制光滑圆润的长桌上，双腿交叠抱在怀里，上身前后摇晃着  
“报纸皱了，me去给您换一份”弗兰行了一个无可挑剔的礼，起身出了房门

平地一声惊雷

穿着深红色浴袍的青年从角落里探出头来，向他的兄长比了个手势，身着黑色浴袍的兄长微微点头

“一人一次？”

“合情合理，成交”

少爷们击了个掌，四目相对眼里流动着狡黠的光  
贝尔倒了杯红酒，晃着杯子轻笑着按了铃  
嘻嘻，来点乐子吧

弗兰推门进来时闻到了馥郁的酒香，混着留声机里大提琴的声音袅袅娜娜充满了整个房间  
闪电将屋内摆设一瞬间变成发着光的惨白色  
“有什么吩咐？”他低着头问道  
“我要睡了，你来伺候我”  
弗兰有些疑惑地发出了一个鼻音，他印象中这位少爷从很小就宣称自己已经是个大人，不需要别人伺候着睡觉了  
“外面在打雷……我睡不着”贝尔小声嘟囔道，“是因为太吵了”  
弗兰了然地莞尔，“需要me念睡前故事吗？”  
“你过来看着我睡就行”  
贝尔的表情隐没在阴影中，露出一个坏心眼儿的笑容  
弗兰没有注意到，他轻声道失礼，帮贝尔掖被角  
手腕被从被子里伸出的一双手钳住，他尚未来得及反应，就被另一股力道压在了床上  
“xiexie~抓住啦~”  
大提琴发出一个轻快的转音，仿佛恶作剧得逞

哦，这可不太妙  
弗兰被吻得七荤八素时脑袋里迷迷糊糊地想着第二天的早餐该准备些什么  
有人在吻他，还有人在扯他的领结和燕尾服  
可他能看见的只有金色  
火腿奶酪格雷饼怎么样呢，配上橙子酱和锡兰红茶  
他们取下他的皮带，将他双手反剪绑在身后，绑之前还不轻不重地抽了下他的屁股  
糟糕，他在心里抗议着——今天穿的是青蛙图案的内裤  
一阵狂风吹过把窗户震得呼啦呼啦响，蜡烛倏地熄灭了

“弗兰，你该叫我们什么？”  
“少爷……？”  
无法思考了，脑袋里是混着雨点声的A小调小提琴协奏曲，胸前的果实正在被人抚摸捻弄着，他感觉到有些长的指甲正在他裸露的胸口上打圈  
“唔！”  
那人用了力  
“不对，要好好称呼我们主人哦”  
背后有湿热温润的触感，大概是舌头，正在舔弄他的脊椎，由上而下引起他的颤栗  
他被抱到方才吉尔坐着的长桌上，背后有力道迫使他趴在上面  
冰冰凉凉的

“请别这样”他难耐地喘息着  
“主人，请别这样”水汽朦胧的眸子倒映出他其中一位主人的影子  
有一只手，正在帮他撸动着性器，他想直起身子却无处借力，在背后的双手用力挣扎着试图挣开皮带  
“别急嘛~”  
“唔……哈嗯……”  
未经情事的少年在办公桌上扭动着身子，试图摆脱握住他命根的那只手，却反而刺激了快感，双腿甚至又蜷起，无意间摩擦着身后主人的欲火  
窗外的渡鸦发出一串意味不明的怪叫

“贝尔，弗兰他好像很热的样子诶”  
身后的手刮起一层他背上的薄汗，在他的后穴周围肆意涂抹  
“嘻嘻，那我来帮他降降温”  
下雨时特有的泥土腥味适时飘进窗户，雨打玻璃的声音戛然而止，渡鸦扑棱着翅膀离开  
然后  
凉意自头顶开始，沿着四肢蔓延，攀着穿堂而过的风  
红酒在他身上游走，少年白皙的皮肤上缠绕着红色丝线一般的液体  
吉尔一路吻上去，将它舔舐地一干二净  
“说谢谢，你这奴仆”  
“谢谢……”  
“该称呼我什么……？”  
后穴被撑开，巨大的性器毫不客气地顶入进来，少年发出一声哀叫  
“主人……请……嗯……轻一点”  
他从未想象过对于二位少爷的尊称会变成如此令人羞耻的情趣用语，不过很快他也失去了思考能力  
前面那位少爷揪着他的头发强迫他张开嘴含住巨大的孽根

快要窒息时头顶上传来声音，二人异口同声混杂在一起竟有一种混响的美感  
“弗兰，你是谁的东西？”  
me是主人的  
他在心里默默念叨着

是的，暴风雨的仲夏夜实在太过漫长难熬，两位水火不容的少爷终于厌倦了给彼此扔飞刀，达成一致去玩弄他们共有的仆人  
弗兰失去意识前告诉自己第二天要请一个带薪假


End file.
